Dan Phantom: What If?
by Luna Lillyth Annie
Summary: This is about a few what ifs in regards to Ultimate Enemy. Danny did NOT cheat but something else happened. Read and discover. My summaries suck.
1. Chapter 1

**This story would about a few what ifs in Ultimate Enemy. Danny did not cheat but something happened to his family. Sam and Tucker were not there when _it_ happened. Okay, that's all I going to tell for my note to you guys. ;)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else that may be mentioned in the story. This will be apply to the whole story, so I won't say it again.**

* * *

**-Danny's POV-**

I sit in the waiting room in the hospital, Sam and Tucker are sitting next to me. Sam noticed my anxousness and takes hold of my hand, Tucker starts patting my back. I accept it but I remain motionless. Sam and I had gotten together and were going to tell my family, but then this happened. I close my eyes as I think back on the recent event.

_-Flashback-_

_We were in the park discussing of how tell them, and I suggested doing that this evening at six. Doubtlessly, we were discussing this for some time. Then we heard an explosion over at the Nasty Burger._

_The explosion caused a dark- brown mushroom cloud to appear and the building looked like someone took a bite of it and made a fire in it. I went ghost, carried Sam with me, and headed over the site._

_We arrived at the Nasty Burger and we looked for anyone who may have gotten stuck in the_ _rubble._

_"Danny, look."_

_I came over and saw my family buried in the rubble. They were bloody and some of their bones were sticking out. Oh, no. I told Sam to call 911 and I started getting them out. There were a few workers that were under some rubble but they were in better condition at least. The ambulances showed up and I helped get them on the stretchers. When the vehicles drove away, I picked up Sam and headed to the hospital. I set her down on the ground and found an ally to go back to Fenton. They got here before us, thank goodness for that._

_We asked which rooms they were in but they couldn't be seen at the moment and the doctors were currently busy with them. We called Tucker and he headed over quickly. He knew that Sam and I were discussing how to tell our families and had left us alone to think without his overuse of comedy._

_-End Flashback-_

So here I am with Sam and Tucker waiting and hoping they will make it. I can only hope. I'm trying not to cry, it wouldn't help it anyone.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

I can tell Danny was ready to cry when he saw them in the rubble. Just looking at their condition made me want to cry and throw-up. At the moment he's trying to suppress it until the shock gets to him, and when it does, someone's going to have to help calm him down. But that will _not_ be easy. Tucker and I have been trying to comfort him, but I know it's not working. I hope they will be alright, for Danny's sake.

We were just talking about how to tell our families of our get-together status and now, any joy is silenced. I'm not much of joy most of the time but it was a relief knowing how we feel about each other, but not relevant right now because of this.

The doctor approaches and says, "Daniel Fenton?"

I nudge him and we get up with him and go over to the doctor.

"Yes?"

"Ah, here we go. They're alive but unconscious. The wounds they received will keep them out of commission for some time but they'll make it."

"How long?"

"We're not sure yet. Care to tell me what happened? I know Danny Phantom was there, I heard the diver say so."

I feel Danny tense up and I gave him a light squeeze and decided to take over.

"Danny and I were walking nearby when it blew up. We didn't see what caused it but we did see Danny Phantom get Danny's family out of there, along with some other people. I was the one who called 911. We headed over here and called Tucker over here as well." There a good lie, easy to cover up the real thing.

"I see... Anyway, all three are suffering from broken bones and it's best if I didn't tell you all of the damage because of how horrible it was. I'm going to need you to fill this out as much as you can please. Here's a pen. Just give it to the lady behind the deck when you're done."

He gave Danny a clipboard with a pen and walked off.

* * *

**-Tucker's POV-**

I don't know what to say, I was sitting at home when they called me about this. I know well enough that Danny is trying to keep his sanity but I don't think the shock has gotten to him just yet.

Anyways, Danny fills out the paper and gave it to the lady. I suggested that we leave and we decided to go to Danny's house.

* * *

_-At Danny's house-_

**-Danny's POV-**

"How are you holding up, man?" Tucker asked me.

I shook my head, not trusting myself to keep my voice down. Why did this have to happen?

We were on the living room couch and they were trying to get me to open up, but I am fearful of what may happen to them. My family... of all things that we went through, just to end.

"Listen Danny, I know you are upset and I don't know how you feel. But you need to talk to us." Sam says and comes over to hug me. "You can talk to us." She warps her arms around me and I hug her back.

I let a few tears fall, "I worried about them," I whisper in a low voice, "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, but the doctor said that they will recover, you might be able to see them soon. They just need time. Okay?" Sam lifts my chin to make me look at her.

"O-okay Sam," I stutter out.

_Knock, knock._

I wipe away the tears and head over to the door. I open it, only to stiffen at who decided to stop by. Out of people to she in the world, why did it have to be this person?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, whoo!**

* * *

"What are you here for, haven't you seen the news?" I cross my arms and put on a poker face to hide what I'm really feeling.

"Actually Daniel, that's why I'm here," Vlad said in mono-tone.

Sam and Tucker stand in front of me.

"Back off then would ya? He's had enough to deal with. The shock hasn't reached him yet," Sam glares daggers at Vlad.

"Even I know you shouldn't be near him when that happens. Can we do this some other time?" Tucker says while pulling out a Fenton Thermos.

"Unfortunately, no. Daniel, child care services has called me about this... incident. So, until your family has recovered, you have to stay with me until then," Vlad does not show any emotion.

"Wait, WHAT!" I shout.

"Daniel-"

"No! How do I know you're not lying? Show me proof," I back up a step. I don't care if he is! He's not getting his hands on me! NEVER!

He sighs then gets out a packet and hands it in my direction. Tucker took it, reajusted his glasses, and read it over. His eyes widen and he hands it to Sam. She reads it, her eyes widen and came over to me with a sympathetic look.

"He's. . . Not lying," she hands it over with her eyes looking down.

I read it as well and freeze at new information. My mind is blank and I nimbly look at Vlad.

"When?"

"Pardon?"

I sigh and say, "When do I have to say goodbye?"

"In three days. After that, you will come with back at my place. Until your parents and/ or sister recover," I hand the paper back to him, "I will let you enjoy your days before you need to go. Goodbye." Vlad leaves.

Sam shuts the door.

"Do you need time alone?" Tucker turns back to me.

"No . . . I'd rather not. Who's to say he wouldn't try anything," I shake my head and sit on the couch.

"You need to be distracted right now, so how about a movie?" Sam tries, I don't blame her for that.

"Sure."

**-Two Hours Later-**

I yawn and say, "Well, it's seven and I'm tired from today. You guys gonna stay or what?" I look over at Sam and Tucker.

"Do you want us to? I can call my parents," Tucker responds.

"Sure, why not. My parents are busy anyway," Sam said, "I brought spare clothes."

"Tuck, you can borrow some of mine."

"Nah, I brought some too."

We slept in my room. Sam was on one of the quest mattresses and Tucker on the other.

As I close my eyes, the image of my family broken and bloodied flashed through my mind. Before my mind went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little note, Valerie probably won't show up for a while.**

* * *

_We slept in my room. Sam was on one of the quest mattresses and Tucker on the other._

_As I close my eyes, the image of my family broken and bloodied flashed through my mind. Before my mind went black._

* * *

_I was upbove the Nasty Burger, part of the wall was gone due to an accident I couldn't recall. Like something happened and I was somehow a part of it. My family, my friends and Mr. Lancer were tied up with ecto-rope._

_Instead of flying toward them, I was flying toward a flame-headed, blue-faced ghost, shouting "Hey old man! Ready for a blast from the past?"_

_The ghost had a surprised look before I crashed into him, sending him flying._

_Then the scene flickered into a blue room. I was strapped to a table with an oxygen mask on my mouth. A blurry figure came with clawed gloves and stuck them into me. He pulled out me, well actually, he pulled out Phantom. My ghost half. Why? How did he know?_

_Phantom got mad and pulled something out of the blurry figure. And anthor blurry figure appeared. The first one was slammed into the wall with the other on the other wall._

_Phantom dropped the gloves, turned transparent and flew into the second one. The blurry figure was replaced with Phantom, but something else happened._

_Phantom shot up with his face slightly blue with cracks from the forehead to above the eyes, which were completely green. He had his hands on his head before pulling them back screaming. His hair turned into flames, his ears became pointed, and he grew fangs._

_I managed to cower against the wall, shaking with fear. This wasn't Phantom anymore, no, this was something else._

_His screaming stopped and when he opened his eyes, they were blood red. He looked at me blankly for a moment before hissing with a snake tongue lunging for me._

* * *

I yelped as I shot up awake. I was sweating and I was breathing heavy. What have I just seen?

Sam was woken by my yelp.

"Danny?"

I look over at her, still breathing heavy. She sits next to me and hugged me.

"Bad dream?"

I nod, trying to get my breathing under control.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I. . . I don't want to, but. . . I think I should." I then tell her of my nightmare and how it scared the half-life out of me.

She looks at me in horror before saying, "Do you have any idea who the figures were?"

"No, I wasn't given a good look. It had to be someone who knew about me being Phantom but I have plenty of enemies that know about that. Yet, most of them wouldn't rip Phantom out of me. Or at least wouldn't be able to."

"We should talk about this tomorrow, when we're a bit more awake," She climbs back into her bed and says, "Just try to get through the night, okay?"

I nod and she goes back to sleep. As I try to sleep, one thought was going through my mind.

_What will become of me?_


End file.
